


Attention

by Marli13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marli13/pseuds/Marli13
Summary: Kylo has a tendency to get a little jealous. A very short Modern AU one-shot based on the song Attention by The Raconteurs
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Attention

It was almost as if Kylo had a sixth sense when it came to you. He always knew when you were around, always knew when you entered the room, always aware of where you were in vicinity to him. He didn’t even have to look at the front door to know when you had stepped into the crowded party, but he did anyways because he wanted to look at you.

Kylo never got tired of looking at you, and tonight was no different. He could tell you had put in a little extra effort with your hair and makeup, and if he wasn’t mistaken those were new jeans you were wearing. They looked nice. His mind wandered a bit, fantasizing about you before realizing he should be paying attention to Hux, who was still talking at him.

Taking a sip of his drink, Kylo tuned in to Hux’s ramblings while still keeping you in the corner of his eye. Perhaps it was pride, but he didn’t want anyone to catch him looking.

You were still mad at him, he was sure. It was in the way you refused to even acknowledge the side of the room that he stood in. That being said, your annoyance with him wasn’t really a secret. You had been texting back and forth after a group project for class, but your interactions with him seemed to get more curt over time. You stopped replying to his texts, stopped talking to him after class when he tried to walk with you. You stopped being interested. 

Kylo wasn’t used to rejection. He always got what he wanted. Yet here you were, claiming you were too busy to hang out. More accurately, you were too busy to hang out with him. Which was dumb because here you were, wasting time at a party despite the fact that you never go to parties. 

Something suddenly caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he turned slightly to see you being embraced by Poe Dameron. Kylo sneered slightly, looking away from the very public display of affection. Kylo had no problem with PDA, but he did have a problem with Poe Dameron. He was just so cocky, so _annoying._ He always had something to say to counter Kylo’s points in class, and the way he treated women sometimes made Kylo sick. 

Yet the next thing he knew, there you were, dancing with Poe in the middle of the room. Didn’t you know what a scoundrel he was? You were laughing and smiling with him, shy and embarrassed as Poe tried to show you how to move with him to the music. It seemed friendly enough, but the way you held on to Poe’s biceps and the way he leaned in to speak to you over the music made Kylo’s jealousy rear its ugly head. You deserved better than this.

But then you looked over Poe’s shoulder and locked eyes with Kylo, and that’s when he knew. If he hadn’t been looking before he would have missed it. The way you had looked for him, the tiny little smirk you flashed, the fire in your eyes. You were doing this on _purpose._ You knew the two boys didn’t like each other, and what better way to get back at Kylo than spending time dancing with the one person Kylo can’t stand?

Kylo turned to Hux and held out his drink.

“Could you hold this for me, please?” 

Kylo wished he could take a picture of this moment. The way your eyes widened when you realized he was coming over to you, the way Poe looked up at him as Kylo placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Can I borrow her for a moment?”

He smirked as he grabbed your hand off of Poe’s arm and led you away to a dark hallway, away from the noise. He loved the way you looked up at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks as he cornered you against the wall, invading your personal space.

“What’s up, Kylo?” Your voice wobbled a bit, whether in anticipation or nerves, Kylo wasn’t sure.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” 

That hit home. The way your face flushed even more, Kylo was sure he had caught you. You started to open your mouth to say something but he interrupted you.

“You’re too busy to talk to me or text me but have no problem trying to get my attention at a random party?”

Something hit a nerve. He could see it in your eyes, the doe-eyed look replaced with the fire he loved to see.

“I don’t know, Kylo. Maybe you’re too busy not texting me back first.”

This came as a surprise to Kylo. Had he been pushing you away? He tried to think back, tried to remember what he had done. Yes, he was busy, but had be really blown you off that much? In his effort to seem nonchalant, had he accidentally hurt your feelings? You took this moment to try to slip around him, but Kylo instinctively caged you against the wall. He wanted to finish this conversation.

“Did you really think I wasn’t interested in you?” he asked.

You looked away, and he knew he had caught you. He reached over and lightly tipped your chin up so that you were face to face.

“You’ve got my attention now,” he said. “What are you going to do with it?”


End file.
